


Taken for Granted

by Crowquill_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowquill_Scribe/pseuds/Crowquill_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having pined for Harry for long enough, Draco decided that it was time to give up and move on.  What happens when Harry realizes too late what he's lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco had come to the bar to find Harry to apologize for their earlier fight. When he saw him in the corner booth with his tongue down another bloke's throat, their lower bodies squirming in a way that left no doubt where their hands were, Draco stopped short. Tears stung in his eyes as he watched Harry gasp and writhe enthusiastically under his companion's ministrations. He had been stupid to think that he stood a chance with Harry, that they could ever be anything more than roommates and casual friends.

Steeling his resolve, Draco headed towards the bartender, intent on drinking his sorrows away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Draco and Harry had been arguing as yet another nameless bloke left their shared flat after shoving his tongue in Harry's mouth and his hand down Harry's pants for one last grope.  The myriad lovers seemed endless and each one destroyed a piece of Draco's heart.  Finally, this morning, the Slytherin found he couldn't take it anymore and exploded at his roommate._

_"What is your problem?" Harry yelled, "You knew I was like this when you moved in!"_

_"I can't stand it because I'm in love with you!"_

_They stared at each other in wide-eyed shock and (for Draco) horror before either could react._

_"Draco, wait --"_

_Draco ignored his roommate and ran out of their flat._


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I buy you a drink? You look like you could use the company."

Draco looked up and right into a pair of warm brown eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse, but the gentle smile made him hesitate. Before long, he had downed two Firewhiskeys and was telling the handsome stranger about his recently broken heart.

The brunette shook his head in disbelief, "A gorgeous bloke like you shouldn't be wasting time pining for someone who doesn't know a good thing. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go grab a bite together and see where things go."


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry came in the bloke's hand, he swore this would be it.  He hadn't meant to pull, wanting only to drown himself in Firewhiskey.  But he regretted not preventing Draco from leaving after their fight and the blond who approached him looked so much like his snarky Slytherin that, combined with the alcohol, it seemed like a good idea to lose himself for one more night.  He wasn't bringing the bloke home, but he could pretend the blond pleasuring him was _his_ blond.

When Harry finally looked past his conquest, he stared right into familiar slate gray eyes.  The door closed behind Draco before Harry could even react.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was frantic.  Draco wasn't answering his mobile and no one knew where he was.  The bloke Harry pulled was forgotten as he searched desperately for his missing roommate. 

How could he have been so stupid?  When Draco fled after their fight, Harry hadn’t meant to indulge in his usual means of escape.  It was all habit; Draco wasn’t supposed to see him with another bloke.  He should have stayed home and waited for the blond, but the fear of losing him without ever having had him made Harry act impulsively.  Because of his stupidity, if he hadn't ruined his chances before, he certainly has now.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was enjoying himself.  Adam was a handsome Healer who had made his interest and intentions clear.  He was charming, brilliant, and completely focused on Draco.  After having confessed his feelings to Harry, the Slytherin felt his heart break when he saw him get off with someone else right before his eyes.  It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Draco had hoped they could be together, but he refused to continue sitting at home, pining away for a man who clearly didn't want him.  He had waited pointlessly for long enough and it was time for a fresh start.  Adam may be exactly what the Healer ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat brooding in his kitchen.  How did everything go so wrong?  He had wanted Draco for ages and would have given up the Resurrection Stone to be with him.  The numerous other blokes were nothing but substitutes.  In hindsight, parading them in front of his crush was probably a mistake, but Draco had never shown any inclination for men, much less Harry. And what did Harry do when he learned that his Slytherin heart had been set on him?  He pulled again, as if to rub it in Draco's face!

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the kitchen table.  Could he have made the situation any worse?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content

As Adam languidly thrust into his willing body, Draco struggled to maintain interest.  It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself.  It was simply that it had been a while since Draco had been sexually active and he didn't remember it being so... _vanilla_.  The slow slide in and out of his tight channel created a pleasant friction, but it wasn't enough to ignite the fire in his belly and have him begging for more.  As he felt the cock inside him pulse and cum leak out of his hole, Draco fisted his own cock and finished himself off, trying not to wish for sex that was passionate and thrilling.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco hadn't come home last night.  Harry would know; he spent all night by the door, hoping that it would open to reveal his blond.  Despite his tears, he couldn't help the ironic chuckle that escaped.  He knew what it felt like now, waiting for his love, thoughts tortured with the pleasure he was sharing with someone else.  His heart felt like it was being squeezed until it would burst.  But, Draco had it worse; Harry had thoughtlessly brought blokes home, pounding them into his mattress right in the next room.  No matter what Draco was up to or whom he was with, Harry had no right to be upset.


	10. Chapter 10

When Draco timidly entered Adam's kitchen the next morning, a coffee and pastries were sitting on the table.

"I thought you'd like a light breakfast before you go."

Draco didn't want things to be awkward, so he sat down and took a sip from the mug.

"Look," Adam began, "I know you're not ready to date right now, but I had a great time last night. Don't be a stranger, yeah? Floo me if you ever just want to hang out and, if your bloke never pulls his head out of his arse and realizes how amazing you are, I'll be waiting."


	11. Chapter 11

Draco walked into the flat to find Harry staring listlessly at the wall. Tracks of dried tears ran down his face, and he spoke without making eye contact.

"Have I lost you?"

"Did you even want me?" the blond answered sadly, "If you wanted me, how would getting off in public with another bloke after I told you I love you be an appropriate response?"

"I was stu--"

"It's fine, Harry," Draco interrupted, "I don't need your reasons. I'm going to start over and love someone who can prove to me that he actually wants my love."


	12. Chapter 12

The giant bouquet of flowers had come with a note attached:

  _Still waiting._

  _Adam xo_

The beautiful arrangement sat there, taunting Harry, particularly because he knew that Draco would be fond of them.  The Slytherin never received either flowers or attention from potential suitors despite how gorgeous he was; the fact that it was happening now just drove home how much Harry had taken him for granted. Harry didn't know what hurt more, knowing that someone was trying to take Draco away from him or that he had let it happen.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, please!" Ron groaned around a mouthful of pumpkin pasty, "You don't actually want Malfoy. You're just annoyed he no longer worships the ground you walk on. If you had him, you'd just tire of him like you do everyone else. No one who actually cares would make him make their shag his morning after coffee. It was actually kind of pathetic, watching him pine after you while you paraded shags in front of him. You treated him like shit you stepped in."

Harry hung his head in shame.

Ron noticed his best mate's dejected posture and gently asked, "Well, you didn't expect him to wait forever, did you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry watched quietly as Draco got ready to go out for the evening. All seemed forgiven and forgotten, except that he could feel the Slytherin slipping away. It was as if Draco was building an emotional wall between them, one that Harry would never be able to tear down again. He needed to make things right with his roommate, needed to win him over before he lost him forever.

"Draco?"

"What's the matter?"

"I think we really need to talk. Please, Draco."

Draco shook his head sadly, "I can't right now, Potter."

"When, then?"

"When I'm finally over you."


	15. Chapter 15

It was their weekly outing with friends. Ginny was flirting outrageously, practically sitting in Harry's lap. Ordinarily, Harry welcomed the attention and flirted back, even indulging her in an occasional shag. It never meant anything, just a fun form of release between good friends. 

As Ginny draped herself over Harry, he saw Draco's jaw tighten before the cold Malfoy mask descended. It was a familiar expression, Harry now realized. He also remembered how Draco's mask would falter and his expression would darken each time he encouraged Ginny's advances, how he could never meet Harry's eyes when he brought her home with them. How could Harry have been so cruel?


	16. Chapter 16

"Oi, Draco!  I met a bloke yesterday who fancies you and begged me to set you up!"

Harry glared at Hermione while fighting off Ginny, but Draco was too stunned to notice.

"I don't think--"

"Come on, Draco!  You're a great catch. A bit of a git, sure, but brilliant, elegant, and bloody gorgeous.  Plus, you have that whole bad boy, former Death Eater thing going on.  No one knows why you're still single. You just need to put yourself out there.  Like Harry does."

Gray eyes met emerald for a long moment before long red hair blocked their view.

"I..." Draco looked down at his hands, "Alright."


	17. Chapter 17

Draco was surprised they were going home alone. Harry usually needed less encouragement to pull Ginny and the Weaslette was certainly out in full force tonight. When Draco had agreed to be set up by Hermione, for one brief moment, green eyes had narrowed dangerously and Draco was sure he would be gritting his teeth at the pounding of Harry's headboard against the wall all night. Yet, when Draco announced he was leaving, Harry stood up so fast that Ginny fell out of her chair. Before she could recover, the raven had grabbed his hand and run out the door. Harry refused to let go the entire walk home.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry stopped going out every night.  It was odd to see him at home all the time, making dinner for the two of them or reading the paper with his tea.  When he went to the Burrow or out with friends, an invitation was always extended to Draco.  The dinners Harry made were always intimate, consisting of Draco's favourites.  Draco tried not to get his hopes up.  What if Harry only wanted him because he couldn't have him?  What if he went back to his old promiscuous ways?  No, Draco was tired of being taken for granted; if Harry had feelings for him, it was time he proved it.

\-----

Draco didn't come home every night.  Yet, compared to the way his roommate had been, the Slytherin was courteous and respectful. He didn't flaunt what he was doing the way Harry used to, instead slipping in quietly in the morning with barely a word.  His nights away were rare and nothing said that he hadn't simply stayed over at Pansy's or Blaise's.  Harry didn't ever ask, partly because it's none of his business and partly because he feared the answer.  Just as the blond had in the past, Harry suffered silently and waited for the day when Draco would stop going out to stay home with him every night.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm not going to be here this weekend." 

Harry took a moment to make sure his response would sound unaffected and not like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.  "Oh?  Where are you going?"

"Milan.  With...a friend," Draco answered, unable to meet his eyes.  "I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry.  In case of an emergency, I'll leave you the Floo coordinates of the bed and breakfast where we're staying."

Harry waited until Draco left before he threw his mug across the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was the best friend ever. All weekend long, while Draco was in Milan, she allowed Harry to cover her frizzy hair in tears and snot.

"Oh, Harry! If I had known you felt this way, I would never have set Draco up. With all those blokes you pulled and even all those times you shagged Ginny in front of him, no one thought you cared about him that way! It was really sad watching him get his heart broken every night."

"I was a stupid fool, I know! What do I do, Mione? How do I get him back?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it may be too late."


	21. Chapter 21

"Will you help me seduce Harry?"

Draco stared stunned at the Weaslette. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm horny, Malfoy! And I know it's been a while for him, too. You know we normally get each other off, no strings attached, but he won't even look at me this time."

"What, in Merlin’s name, does that have to do with me? Your slutty habits are none of my business."

"C'mon, do our libidos a favour and help us out. I promise to cast silencing spells so you won't have to listen to us all night."


	22. Chapter 22

"You **_WHAT???_** "

"I asked Malfoy to help me seduce you," Ginny declared. "I was getting horny and you weren't responding. C'mon, it's not like it means anything. I don't know why he got so upset. I just wanted a casual tumble, like we usually do, but the prat refused to help."

Harry buried his head in his hands in frustration. No wonder Draco had been avoiding him since his return from Milan. 

"Listen carefully, Gin. Casual or not, anything we had outside of platonic is over.  I'm in love with someone and it's time everyone knows it, especially him."


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was a Gryffindor.  Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, noble, with the heart of a lion.  They go after what they want and don't stop until they succeed.  Yes, he had cocked things up with the only thing he had ever truly wanted, but what kind of Gryffindor would he be if he let this minor setback stand in his way?  Draco admitted that he loved him and a love like that was too precious to give up without a fight.  If Draco could still love him after all their shared history, then he could love him again.  It was time for Harry to make his house proud.


	24. Chapter 24

"What is this?" In Draco's hand was a beautiful ceramic statuette of a stag and a dragon. As they watched, the two creatures intertwined in what could have been a lovers' embrace.

"A present," Harry replied, "To apologize. To thank you for putting up with me. But, most importantly, to let you know that, despite my stupidity, I really do care about you."

Draco watched him for a moment before thanking him and leaving without another word. Harry was disheartened until a few days later, when Draco left the door of his bedroom open. Sneaking a peek inside, Harry saw his statuette sitting proudly on the bedside table.


	25. Chapter 25

When Harry finally asked Draco out, it was formal and awkward and, if it had been anyone else, Draco may have laughed in his face before refusing.  But, this was Harry, standing in front of him in too formal clothes, holding his favourite black orchids in his hand, hair unnaturally combed and hands slightly shaking.

"Draco, will you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?  I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry.  I really fancy you and I'd love the opportunity to make it up to you.  Please give me the chance to show you how important you are to me."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry didn't date.  He pulled, shagged in loos, brought strangers home, pounded them into the mattress and booted them out before dawn, never to call again.  He knew how to impress blokes with his cock up their arses, but he had no idea what to do with his clothes on.  And now, with no practice at all, he was putting it all on the line.  After everything he had done, he knew it was a miracle that Draco had said yes. He had one last chance to make Draco his, one last chance to make his heart's greatest desire come true.   He would do everything he could to succeed. 


	27. Chapter 27

Harry had a fun and romantic date planned, intent on winning over his Slytherin. They were enjoying the first part of their date, a private box at Quidditch, even if it was a Cannons box. Draco had made a token protest regarding the sea of orange, but he was clearly enjoying himself. Harry was mesmerized by the sparkling silver eyes, captivating smile, and melodic laughter of his companion. The blond's snarky comments made him chuckle and flirtatious innuendoes made him blush. No one has ever been able to inspire such a gamut of emotions from him before. How had he survived this long without Draco in his arms? 


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry!" The Gryffindor turned amidst the sea of orange and saw a former shag heading towards him. He didn't drop the hand in his as he contemplated the dangers of side-along Apparation in this crowd. Before he could decide, the bloke had reached them. 

"Damn, you look good," he leered, "What say you and I go grab a drink for old time's sake?" 

Harry's jaw dropped. Did the idiot not see that he wasn't alone? He was so stunned by the proposition and the finger trailing suggestively down his arm that he failed to notice the hand slipping from his. By the time he turned around, Draco was gone. 


	29. Chapter 29

After several long minutes of frantic searching, Harry found Draco perusing the souvenir stand. When he finally felt his presence, Draco looked up and gave him a wan smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

Draco didn't mention Harry's former shag, but the raven knew he needed reassurance. He stepped closer to his roommate and made sure that his lips and breath tickled the shell of Draco's ear.  "I'm sorry about that completely unwanted interruption. I have an extravagant, intimate, romantic dinner planned for you. In case you're in any doubt, I intend to woo and pamper you until you can't think straight."


	30. Chapter 30

Dinner was everything Harry had promised.  The Gryffindor made sure everyone knew that Draco was his date and that no expense was to be spared.  The meal had been arranged earlier and every dish was an aphrodisiac.  As was his bold style, Harry refused to stop touching his paramour all night, running his foot along his leg, brushing his fingertips down his arm, and leaning over to offer him his food.  When Harry wasn't touching him, he was giving him such a thorough eye-fucking that everyone was aware of the sexual tension.  Draco was certainly convinced that Harry wanted him, but would he still want him in the morning?


	31. Chapter 31

Over pudding, Harry finally worked up the courage to ask a question. "Are you still seeing those other blokes?"

Draco hesitated before answering. "I'm not seeing them, but I haven't ended things either.  I'm not ready to be exclusively yours until I know you're not just toying with me.  I’m not entirely convinced that you’re not just pursuing me because I’m no longer waiting around for you."

Emerald eyes hardened with determination. "Then, I'm just going to have to prove to you that there's no one else but you for me ever again."


	32. Chapter 32

After dinner, they walked home hand-in-hand.  At the front door, they shared a goodnight kiss before Draco gently pushed Harry away.  "No, Harry.  It's too soon.  I won’t be another notch on your bedpost." 

Harry took a deep breath.  "I get that.  I need to show you that it should always have been you and there won't be anyone again but you.  We'll go slow, yeah?" 

Draco nodded.  "Six dates.  Just snogging until after six complete dates.  On the seventh, we'll do something special." 

Harry didn't know how he would last six dates, but if that's what it took to convince his blond angel, then so be it. 


	33. Chapter 33

"You're _dating_ Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with that?"

"I have no issues with the bloke anymore, but won't things be awkward once you get bored after shagging him?"

"This time is different!"

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it. Look, it's not fair of you to mess with him. He's finally getting over you and moving on. Don't rope him back in when you're not serious about him, just because you don't like that he's not pining for you anymore."

"You’re wrong," Harry declared. "I’m going to prove to Draco, you and the entire world that I’m in this for the long haul."


	34. Chapter 34

The second date had been to a Muggle movie, a new experience for Draco.  The third was a romantic picnic with all of Draco's favourites. The fourth had been a Muggle carnival, where Harry won his love a stuffed lion so large Draco had trouble carrying it.  The fifth had been the opera, which Harry found dull but endured because his blond angel looked delectable in a dinner jacket.  The sixth was a wizarding erotic art exhibit; Draco appreciated the talent while Harry couldn’t keep his hands and lips off his love. Suffice it to say, the Slytherin felt suitably wooed and was ready to move their relationship forward.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry was developing blue balls.  He loved every one of the six dates he had been on with his...boyfriend?...but he nearly had to gnaw his arm off to keep his hands to himself.  Draco was so damned beautiful, with all that creamy skin just begging to be touched.  Harry was addicted to running his fingers through that hair and tasting those pink pouty lips, but his addiction was demanding that he claim more.  Still, Harry held himself in check.  The source of their difficulties had always been Harry's libido.  Now, it was time to prove that he wanted much more than just a quick shag, that he wanted forever. 


	36. Chapter 36

"You're not saying anything I hadn't already thought of, Pans."

"Then, why do you give him the time of day?"

Draco sighed, "I'm neither blind nor stupid.  You think I'm not worried that he's just going to go back to being a slut and break my heart?  **_I love him_** , Pans.  I've loved him since I was 11.  Sure, I can find someone who can't hurt me like he could, but that would be because I'll never love that person as much.  I'd rather risk my heart than regret not taking the chance at having everything I've ever wanted."


	37. Chapter 37

**_The Saviour in Love_ **

_Yesterday, the Boy Who Lived Promiscuously was spotted walking along Diagon Alley with a new love interest, former Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Although no stranger to romance, it had been many months since the Gryffindor had been seen either with someone new or at the numerous clubs he was known to frequent.  When asked if he was falling back into old patterns, he assured us that this time was different._

_"It's early days, but I have wanted Draco forever. None of the others before him ever mattered.  Now that I finally have a chance, I will be Draco's for as long as he'll have me..."_


	38. Chapter 38

"Was the article true?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded slowly. 

Her laughter was maniacal. "No wonder you were so angry with me! Why the _hell_ would you shag me right in front of him if you were pining after him? I thought he was the only one who was safe!" 

Ginny paused. "That's it, isn't it? He wasn't the only one who was safe, he was the only one who was off limits. Your unattainable Holy Grail, the one you didn’t think you would ever have. So, like an idiot, you gave up without even trying. Well, Sir Galahad, it looks like you may finally achieve your quest." 


	39. Chapter 39

For their seventh date, Harry arranged a Portkey to whisk them away to Iceland for the Aurora Borealis.  Staying in a wizarding inn with an invisible enchanted ceiling, they dined and cuddled under the sky as they waited for the Northern Lights. 

"Draco, I need to tell you something."  Molten silver eyes looked at him expectantly.  "I love you.  I know you find that hard to believe, but I have loved you for years and was just too stupid to show it.  Tonight, I give myself to you wholeheartedly.  I know I don't deserve you, but even if you decide you don't want me later, I will always be yours." 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple drabble of explicit sexual content and nothing else.

When the Northern Lights began to appear, the two lovers undressed each other slowly, fingers and lips touching and teasing every inch of bare skin that they could find. Months of sexual tension were about to culminate into this moment. Harry couldn't get enough of the feel and taste of all that smooth, creamy skin while Draco felt drunk on his lover's strong, demanding touch. Every delicious gasp, moan and whimper they coaxed from each other served to drive them further into madness.

\-----

When Harry finally laid eyes on his lover's beautiful pink cock, he nearly wept with desire. He wanted nothing more than to take it into his mouth, lick, suck, kiss, fondle, and tease it before swallowing every single drop of cum that the gorgeous organ had to offer. He wanted desperately to possess that cock, make it his own. With that in mind, he guided it to his lips and began to diligently work at making his Slytherin cum harder than he ever had before.

\-----

As he felt his cock enveloped in the hot, wet cavern of Harry's mouth, Draco nearly screamed with need. Harry was relentless in bringing his lover pleasure, using his tongue, lips and throat to create the tightest and most enticing vacuum he could to draw out his angel's orgasm. The Gryffindor was intent on tasting his love for the first time and nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal. Draco could do nothing but whimper and thrash around helplessly. As Harry grasped his hips and all but forced him to fuck his mouth, Draco felt his balls tighten helplessly and cum down his lover's throat.


	41. Chapter 41

As Draco recovered, doubts crept into his mind. Harry had been so skilled that Draco could not forget all the lovers he had practiced on. Despite their roles having been reversed for months now, with Harry pining at home while Draco dated others, the latter still had some insecurities. His face must have betrayed his thoughts, because Harry was quick to reassure him.

"I love _you_ , Draco. I've never wanted anyone this much before. And, now that I know what it's like to hold you and taste you, now that I've seen how beautiful you are when you cum, I'll never want anyone else again."


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble to finish off the sex scene.

Continuing to prove his desire for Draco, Harry laid him down on the bed and pushed his knees to his chest, putting him on display.  Draco barely had time to be embarrassed about being so exposed before Harry cast a lubrication charm and began fingering his opening. 

"I want inside you so badly, my love."  One finger pumped in and out, drawing out a moan.  "Can you feel me already, pounding into you?" A second finger slipped in and began scissoring the muscular ring.  "I belong inside you, rubbing against your tight walls."  A third finger entered and began massaging his prostate relentlessly.  "Let me show you how much I love you, Draco. Let me come home." 

\----- 

Draco's hands twisted in the sheets as a beautiful, thick cock thrust in and out of him.  The friction against his tight ring of muscle, the pounding against his prostate, and the pumping in and out of his silken channel were driving him to delirium. Vanilla sex, this was not. 

"So _perfect_ , my Draco.  So hot, so tight, made just for me. You belong to me and I belong to you." Draco felt a firm grip around his stiff cock tug in rhythm with the thrusts into his body.  Unable to hold back any longer, Draco came so hard he nearly blacked out, but not before he felt the cock pulsing inside him as he was filled with Harry's seed. 


	43. Chapter 43

Head propped up on one arm as he laid on his side, Harry traced patterns through the mess that was still splattered across Draco's chest.  The Slytherin had complained before promptly falling asleep.  Harry would clean him up later, but for now, he was too enthralled by the proof of the pleasure he had given his lover.  As he watched his beauty sleep, he vowed that he would never take him for granted again, always making sure he knew how much Harry loved him. 

Casting a cleaning charm over them both, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his love and fell asleep with a blond head upon his chest. 


	44. Epilogue

_My dearest Draco,_

_You won't receive this for years, but I wanted to record my thoughts at this moment._

_It's been a year since our first date and I've never been happier.  Not a day goes by that I don't thank Merlin you were willing to give me one more chance after I completely fucked things up. It took us a while to work through all the hurt and mistrust I caused, but it was well worth it. You are the love of my life, and I will never tire of showing you every day how much you mean to me._

_I'm going to ask you to marry me today…_


End file.
